The War Back Home
It is sad to watch how biased the media is about the war in Iraq. We all sit at home eating up their slander of how the war has brought nothing but death. Somehow, no one stops to calculate the real numbers here. Before the U.S. went into Iraq how many people did Suddam Hussein kill? Hundreds of thousands if not millions. How many Americans have died in this war? 3,904, as of January 11, 2008. Surprised? Of course you are because newspapers and T.V. stations are not exactly accurate when they report. They dont like to admit that the U.S. wiped out one of the worlds most vicious dictators who was killing millions, supporting terrorist and harboring weapons of mass destruction. The media fails to report the real story: We went into this war to stop terrorism, destroy Suddam Hussein and establish a democracy in his place. Kids without fathers Many people feel that the war has left children without fathers. A good point indeed! Yet, no one likes to point out that there are MILLIONS of children being born to a family without a father simply because the father was a scum bag who impregnated a woman and then left her. Or, look at the broken homes where the father simply walked out, or the parents are divorced and children never see their father. At least in the case of soldiers their children can be proud that their father (or mother, let us not forget that women fight in this war as well) is away fighting for our lives. And, may I point out that the majority of the fathers will return home (seeing as only 3,904 Americans have died in Iraq). Soldiers Proudly Fight Ask any soldier who has, or is going to fight in Iraq, what their feelings are about it. You will never hear a soldier complain. Thats because the soldiers volunteered their lives to fight for our freedom. They understand that they may have to die but you will not find a single one that does not proudly fight in this war in Iraq. While some of them disagree with the war itself, they still understand that they have agreed to stand behind the U.S. regardless of the situation. U.S. is losing the war Actually, on the contrary, the U.S. is winning the war. Last I checked the U.S. had gotten rid of the oppressive government in Iraq and are now stablizing a new, safe government. This will ensure that the people of Iraq enjoy the same wonderful freedoms that we in America enjoy. The whole point of going to Iraq was to rid the world of Suddam Hussein and other destructive terrorist and to help the middle east set up a stable government. Explain how that is losing the war. The war will have to continue The United States cannot withdraw troops from Iraq just yet. Their former tyrannical government has been removed and now a peaceful, democratic government must be established before we can leave. If we pull out now their country will be complete chaos, leading the Iraqi people to allowing another tyrannt to rule because they do not know how to have a democracy. Its quite simple actually. We will leave when freedom in Iraq prevails. How did the United States and Iraq become enemies? The United States and Iraq became enemies when the U.S. realized that Iraq had nuclear Bombs. The horrible dictator, Suddam Hussein, killed millions of his own people, even many of his closest friends and family. However, the real tipping point was when the United States learned that Suddam Hussein had supported Osama Bin Laden and many terrorist. At that point the United States decided it was time to take matters into their own hands (hence the war in Iraq) and that is when the enemy was solidified.